The First Cut Is The Deepest
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: The title says it all! Sandy's heart is broken when her boyfriend breaks up with her. But what happens when the reason of their breakup asks her out? Can she love again?


**A/N:** I know it has been a really long time since I have wrote but I have a new oneshot for ya'll. Enjoy.

**The First Cut Is The Deepest _by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

Flashback 

"Sandy, can I talk to you?" Maxwell, Sandy's boyfriend of one year, asked her.

"Sure!" Sandy replied.

They walked over to his house in silence and she sat down on his bed.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You like Kether don't you?"

"_What?_"

Kether Harding was her brother's best friend. He was over her house a lot but she really didn't know him that well because him and Stan stayed in Stan's room and listened to music and played video games. He wore a lot of black and listened to the exact same music she did. And he was hot.

"You're always staring at him!"

"How can you even say that?"

"EASY. It's true!"

"I can't believe you would say that to me!"

"Well believe it."

"That's IT."

"Okay, if that's it then we're over."

Sandy was in shock.

She ran out.

End of Flashback 

_I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

It was three months after the break-up and Sandy had just got home from a friends house when she noticed that Kether's motorcycle was out front.

He could hear Stan and Kether arguing.

"Dude," Stan was saying, "You CANNOT ask her out!!!!!!!"

"Yes I can! I like her." Kether said, "Deal with it!"

"But EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

Kether rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt anything." Sandy apologized quietly.

"Your not." Kether said, "Hey, can I talk to you? In your room?"

"Sure."

_The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

"So… what's up?" Sandy asked, laying on her bed, with her green fuzzy pillow.

"Umm… Sandy, I know that you just broke up with Maxwell a couple months ago…" Kether said, sitting down next to her, "But I…"

"What?"

"Sandy, I l-"

Stan burst in the room at that moment. "Sorry, I forgot my coke!" He grabbed his coke off Sandy's desk.

Sandy threw a pillow at him.

"Proceed!" Stan said, leaving.

"What were you saying, Kether?" Sandy asked

_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

"Sandy, I like you." Kether said, "I've liked you a long time."

"Kether…" Sandy said, sighing.

"I know, you probably don't like me and that's okay. I just wanted to let you know."

"It's not that." Sandy said, "It's just… Maxwell."

_OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

"I know… too soon after your break-up, right? I get that." Kether said.

"No. You just don't know the reason we broke-up." Sandy sighed.

"Why was it?"

"Because he said I liked you and he yelled at me about it so I said 'That's IT!' and he says 'Okay then, we're over!'."

"I caused your break-up? I'm sorry."

"But the thing is…" Sandy said.

_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH..._

Stan came bursting in again.

"What NOW!?" Sandy yelled at him.

"I… umm… forgot my pizza!" he grabbed some pizza off Sandy's dresser.

Sandy threw another pillow at him. "LEAVE!" she yelled.

"I'm good now!" he said walking out.

Sandy groaned.

"What were you going to say?" Kether asked.

"I was going to say that…" Sandy took a deep breath, "I did like you."

"Seriously?!"

_The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

"Yeah. And the hardest part about it is… I still like you." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

They fell down on her bed and she rolled on top of him, kissing him again.

And Stan walked in yet again! Because he had been standing outside the door all the time, listening in!

They didn't notice him and kept rolling around on Sandy's bed but he cleared his throat and Sandy screamed and fell off the bed and threw another pillow at him!

"STAN!" Sandy yelled.

He couldn't help but grin.

Kether was fixing his make-up, Sandy was sitting on the floor yelling at him, and he was standing there eating some pizza. Life was back to normal.

_OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
_

"Chill out Mrs. Harding." Stan said to her.

Sandy screamed and threw her last pillow at him.

"Not that it would be that bad." Sandy said.

Stan fell over laughing.

_Try to love again..._

**A/N: **What did you think? Did you like it? Please review. I will try to update 20 Reasons soon.


End file.
